


Rtěnka

by Sandra_Taylor



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, PWP, blowjob
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Taylor/pseuds/Sandra_Taylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Červená je definitivně Iantova barva. V jaké podobě, na tom už nezáleží...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rtěnka

Bylo to v úterý večer. Jako vždycky šli ostatní domů pozdě, protože úterky z nějakého důvodu byly vždycky náročnější než kterýkoliv jiný den, a Ianto musel zůstat, aby všechno uklidil. Ne že by ho to nějak tížilo. V posledních týdnech vůbec trávil veškerý svůj volný čas právě tady, domů chodil jen pro čisté oblečení.  
Zrovna pracoval u Gwenina stolu (nikdy neuklízel přímo jejich stoly. Jednak na nich měli až moc velký nepořádek a pak po něm nikdo nemohl nic najít), když si všiml, že na celkem sklizeném stole se povaluje jedna menší věc. Gwen to tam musela zapomenout, ale… co Gwen kdy zapomněla v práci?  
Když si uvědomil, že je to rtěnka, vzpomněl si, že se Gwen těsně před odchodem upravovala (měla jít s Rhysem na večeři) a nevědomky ji místo do kabelky položila na stůl. Zvědavě ji otevřel a nejistě si skousl ret, když viděl jasně rudou barvu. Ne že by měl nějaké transsexuální sklony, ale rtěnka a make-up obecně ho vždycky fascinovaly. Vždycky, když v pubertě sledoval Rhiannon, jak si nanáší make-up, zajímalo ho, jestli by to i jemu pomohlo. Věděl, že není nijak nádherný. Holky o něj měly zájem jen stěží a jemu to tenkrát dost vadilo.  
Ale to teď nebyl ten případ, ne? Totiž – ne že by se po Lise objevila nějaká jiná žena nebo že by jeho vztah s Jackem byl zrovna procházka růžovou zahradou, ale… on byl spokojený. Chápal Jacka, skutečně ano, a cenil si už jenom toho mála, co mu skutečně říkal. Takže už žádný make-up nepotřeboval, ale přes to…  
Ještě jednou se rozhlídl kolem, jestli se někdo třeba nezdržel, než se posadil do Gwenina křesla tak, aby dobře viděl svůj odraz z jejího monitoru, a otevřel rtěnku. Zhluboka se nadechl a lehce se naklonil, takže si mohl rtěnku pohodlněji natřít na rty. Lehce je promnul a spokojeně se na sebe usmál. Nevypadalo to špatně.  
„Podívejme, co to tu máme,“ ozvalo se za ním pobaveně. Ianto lehce nadskočil a rychle odložil rtěnku, než se rozpačitě otočil na Jacka. Přesto ho ale nenapadlo si rtěnku setřít.  
„Um, pane, já… uklízím.“  
„Uklízíš?“ zašklebil se vesele, než k němu přešel a lehce přejel palcem po jeho spodním rtu. „Vidím, žes našel něco zajímavého. Nevěděl jsem, že máš slabost pro rtěnky.“  
„Nemám, pane,“ odpověděl vzdorně Ianto. Jack na něj jen skepticky pozvedl obočí, takže Ianto rozpačitě sklopil pohled.  
„No, pokud ty ne, tak já rozhodně ano,“ zašklebil se Jack a opřel se o stůl před Iantem, prsty zaplétajíc do jeho vlasů. „Na kolena, Yan.“  
Ianto neprotestoval. Poslušně sklouzl ze židle, nevšímajíc si, že ta se rozjela na protější stranu místnosti, a rychle se natáhl po Jackovu pásku. Jack se pohodlněji opřel a volnou rukou sjel na Iantovu tvář. Prstem stále přejížděl po křivce Iantova rtu, ale dával si dobrý pozor, aby mu rtěnku nesmázl. Ianto k němu mlčky vzhlédl, zatímco jednou rukou líně přejížděl po Jackovu tvrdnoucím penisu. Až po několika chvílích Jack zaryl nehty do jeho vlasů.  
„Pusť se do práce.“  
A Ianto se pustil. Jednoduše otevřel pusu, uvolnil hrtan a najednou ho pojmul, rty pevně obemknuté kolem jeho penisu. Jack zasténal a zaklonil hlavu, než znovu shlédl na Ianta. Líbilo se mu, jak se temné rty, červenější než jindy, obemykají kolem jeho kořene, i jak požitkářky Ianto přivíral oči. Když se od něj pak odtáhl, aby pevně obemkl jeho špičku, po celé jeho délce zůstaly červené šmouhy od jeho rtěnky. Gweniny rtěnky, kdyby chtěl být naprosto upřímný, ale právě teď na tom nezáleželo. Právě teď to byla Iantova rtěnka a už jen tahle část byla sexy, ale ten zbytek…  
Ianto k němu jen mírně pobaveně vzhlédl, než se vrátil ke své práci. Jack na moment zavřel oči a zasténal, než se znovu ovládl dost na to, aby se soustředil na pohled, který mu Ianto nabízel.  
Ianto byl skvělý v práci, kterou odváděl, ať už to bylo cokoliv. Jack nikdy netrval dlouho, pokud se zrovna nerozhodl, že si chce hrát on s Iantem a ne naopak, ale to nebyl tento případ. Užíval si to jen pár minut, když už cítil známé pnutí v podbřišku a věděl, že už to nevydrží moc dlouho. Proto zapletl prsty do jeho vlasů sice jemně, ale ještě pevněji, než začal sám přirážet do jeho pusy. Chtělo to jen pár minut a už se s hrdelním zasténáním Iantova jména udělal přímo do jeho pusy.  
Ianto ho zase zapnul a upravil, než se postavil přímo vedle něj. Jack se na něj jen líně pousmál, než si ho za krk přitáhl pro polibek. Mohl v něm stále ještě cítit chuť sebe a taky trochu rtěnky, ale hlavně cítil Ianta.  
„No, asi se oba shodneme, že červená je definitivně tvoje barva,“ pousmál se na něj a jemně přejel prstem po rozmáznuté rtěnce v koutku Iantových rtů. Ianto se na něj jen potěšeně usmál. „No, jelikož to tu Gwen nechala, z pozice šéfa jí to zabavuju.“  
„A nestačilo by se jí prostě zeptat, co to je za rtěnku, a pak jí dokoupit?“  
„Moc namáhavé.“  
„Chceš jí jenom naštvat.“  
„Možná,“ usmál se na něj vesele Jack. „Nech toho, ono to tu na tebe počká do zejtřka. Co takhle večeře?“

**Author's Note:**

> Povídka byla původně zveřejněna 12. 4. 2013 na mém blogu, takže pokud ji odněkud znáte, bude to odtud.  
> Přesto ovšem - každého komentáře si cením.


End file.
